


【ERE大逃猜】如何搞砸一部短片

by Jounyeats



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jounyeats/pseuds/Jounyeats
Summary: “迦太基为什么必须毁灭呢？”这是一个很令人费解的问题，史学家们不停琢磨，为此写出长篇大部头巨作。罗马和迦太基是不可能共同统治西地中海的，罗马，罗马成为了胜利者，而另一端的迦太基，迦太基则被夷为平地*。现在，他们身处于迦太基，一群曾经的主角，主角是不会死的，好莱坞定律，但，尽管他们活着，有些东西终究成了意外。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	【ERE大逃猜】如何搞砸一部短片

**Author's Note:**

> “在黑暗中重塑一道光。”

1、

“你如何看待死刑？”安灼拉问他，较为意气风发的时候缓缓过去，现在留下的是一个他们怎么也没办法改变的僵局。一个僵局存在在这里有它的理由，人把路堵了，或者自然塌方，砸下来的石块密密麻麻填在这里。就没有了，再也不见。把一个人判了死刑，如此。而把一样东西判了死刑，也更如此。

再也不会找着这样的光景了，他们失去了电影，不是胶片从此不存在，而是拍摄被下了限令，禁止开放电影院。以往热闹的场里，现在空无一人，什么也没有，布椅背给虫蛀烂了。以往你坐下来，不管这场前面是否坐着啵了嘴的小情侣，后面有蹒跚的老人。不是电影院被观众遗弃，而是电影与放映机一起被放逐。疯人在中世纪被这样丢出去，现在轮到他们。

“往常情况下，我们说，死刑不应该存在。没有人能决定他人生死。基本权利宪章也是这么说的。但有些国家不拒绝这个，有些人犯了大罪，就会判处他们提前结束这次人生，不过谁来决定这件事，就是非常具备法理学与社科特质的难题了。”

公白飞把手圈起来，形成一个圆，另只手打着转绕圈，让那个不存在的镜头聚焦到格朗泰尔的脸上。他躺下，躺在躺椅上，在躺下之前他急匆匆地跑进来，惊慌却不恐惧。安灼拉是那位理发师，他从容不迫地，用虚无的剃须刀去刮他脸颊。他们都知道外面在对他进行搜捕，一种残酷的压迫，一位地下党小跑着进了这处理发店。而收音机，收音机也不存在，但这不存在的收音机仍照常工作，“但是斯大林格勒会被占领，并改名。”

“你想要什么？”他脱去他的大衣，围上一条白毛巾，在镜中他们对视。在这之前也许他们从未见过，并不相识，但他知道格朗泰尔这号人物的存在。

安灼拉的手在空气中来回晃动，打泡沫，再用刮刀，无人说话，古费站在一旁，那只大号手电筒在发亮。格朗泰尔起身，正要穿上大衣，他现在好似换了一个人，更加坚韧，也更加果敢。要大踏步走出门去。安灼拉说，“我给你找零。”他走过去，把那件黑色大衣换成灰色的，在他手心里匆匆塞了一把，几个硬币。“谢谢。”格朗泰尔说。

“我只有这么多。”于是安灼拉目送格朗泰尔手去握门把手，开门向前。公白飞大喊一声卡，格朗泰尔又收回脚，门外是布满灰尘的长廊，而不是落满雪花的地。“很好，这非常好。”他们所有人围在一起，拥抱起来，安灼拉不太习惯拥抱，但他已能坦然接受这一切，他的手搭在格朗泰尔的肩膀上，他们从电影中醒来，那是一个将法兰西染黑的时代，被胶片摄像机记录下来，以一种局外的悲悯，来进行怀念。

“庆祝一下，我们复活了梅尔维尔的作品。”弗以伊说，他加入进来，不算早，却也不算晚，最晚加入的是小伽弗洛什。他们每隔几天就聚集在这座电影院里，试图重演那些片段。

他们走出门去，天已经黑了，这座电影院大约废弃超过了十年，在十年内，没有任何一部新的电影在这个国家产出。马吕斯补充道，我们必须明确一点，有些东西不能算是电影，它只是产于摄像机的产物。那种东西不能算作电影的一部分，但他们堂而皇之代替了原本电影的位置，在屏幕上出现，电视屏幕上出现。所有的电影院都倒闭了，剧院也是，公文下来，这些都成了禁令中的词汇，人们不得再进入，演员与艺术创作者不得再想起。

爱潘妮拿着外卖咖啡走进来，她给每个人都分了一杯，ABC的称号是这样得来的。最开始时，是公白飞与安灼拉，他两共同入学国立高等音像职业学院，安灼拉是创作，而公白飞是拍摄。他们在校时共同合拍短片，投向ÉCU*，尽管失之交臂，但第二年他们广罗人才，举旗重来。公白飞拉了格勒诺布尔纪录片制作的珂赛特，珂赛特欣然接受，并问了自己的好友爱潘妮，爱潘妮则连考两年进入国立高等路易卢米耶学院，做音效，每年300欧的学费实在是很难不吸引她这种无产阶级（她自嘲）。随后这样壮大，陆陆续续的，他们从法国各地而来，巴黎一大做研究的弗以伊，八大做遗产保护的古费拉克与格朗泰尔。多亏了这两位，他们才能真正修复并重建这个电影院。

他们爱看老电影，他们爱看新电影，什么都看，他们只是爱看电影。歌舞片，青春片，科幻片，恐怖片。如果实在过于疲惫，就握着啤酒在咖啡馆里看一部《音乐之声》，女主低下身去，“当你读书时你要先学习ABC。”此时他们正巧遇到这个问题，他们该叫什么呢，一个社团，过于笼统，一个公司，太过正式。若李说，“当一切最开始的时候，只剩下ABC。”

从此，ABC是他们的名字。

2、

“知识分子的责任是说出真相，揭露谎言。那艺术家的责任应该是什么，导演的责任，制片人的责任呢。或是，电影院的责任应该是什么呢？电影院的责任，应该是放电影。”

谁也不会想到，法国最终丢失了电影，这是怎样一个年代，选择观看与欣赏，竟犯了罪。卢米埃尔兄弟的火车缓缓驶过去，这次他们再也不停下来，他们往前开，越开越远，直把一切都抛到脑后。罗马，罗马，你为什么要毁灭迦太基？罗马，强盛的罗马，慢一些吧，把我们的迦太基留下。

从正式条目颁布的那一天起，他们时常聚在一起，他们没办法离去，也没办法抛下这片土地，只能默然忍受这一切。事实上，这个世界上可能没有一处电影院还在开放，因为它太过自由。电影院创造了一个与外界隔绝的世界，很难有一个绝对的派系会容忍这样一个不听指挥的例外存在，这让他们感觉到不安全，不自在，无法掌控。尽管迦太基中有无数的阿奇埃加瑟斯，无知又愚蠢，但阿加托克利斯的阴影仍然存在。

他们凑了钱，现在他们基本已经不在这一行工作了，大多攒了一些存款，不过除去吃喝住行，没什么太需要用钱的地方。大家设定了一个公立的账户把钱存进去，电影院资金，他们说，一个宏伟的梦想。最终他们凑够了，买下一座电影院，就在巴黎的边缘地带，曾经这负有盛名，但现在只剩下灰尘和负债。

“我喜欢这里，”格朗泰尔说，“现在是不是我可以在影院的冰箱里冻许多酒，把可乐替换掉。”安灼拉制止了他，古费拉克则往放映室冲，他们留下了许多，布满蛛网的胶片，一些碟，放映机。

“格朗泰尔，来看这个！”格朗泰尔跨过去，踩起一些灰尘来，太久没人进入这篇领地，这是它许久之后又一次经历了呼吸。古费拉克打开柜子，这地方许久没交电费，即使他们已经把这买了下来，电还要一段时间才能到，他头上顶了个大电筒，那些尘雾就这样被两人动作翻起来。

“这个，我喜欢这个。”他说，手里举出一盘《不害臊的姑娘》，“谁能不爱条纹t恤。”格朗泰尔想抽烟，却又忍住，影院里太易燃，而且这到处都是充满了岁月的印记，他决不能干这个。

他转头去瞧安灼拉，多年前他刚看见安灼拉时，他就穿一件白衬衫，无框的眼镜，到后来他才知道那仅仅是装饰品，没有度数，因为看屏幕太久，还选用了防辐射的镜片。安灼拉那时便在和公白飞争论这个，荧幕中的夏洛特13岁，她说“会有一个男人喜欢一个不漂亮的女孩吗？”安灼拉说，喜欢与爱，有时候肤浅，有时候却深层，并不是说哪样更好，哪样更高尚。格朗泰尔路过，他插入一嘴，如伍迪艾伦，“怎样都行*，”他说，“事实上，就是这样，爱来了，怎样都行。”

“我们可以修复这盘德莱叶。”他兴高采烈，好像恢复了往日的盛况，大家又重新坐回电影院里来。你不要这个，她不要那个，他却喜欢这个，看完了电影，影院门口的吸烟处传出热烈的讨论。那些旧时光，总是出现。格朗泰尔点点头，他必须要去抽根烟，于是他走出这间破旧的影院门口。安灼拉也跟着出来，他想去对面给大家抓一袋冰淇淋，领袖不近人情，领袖又确实贴心。

格朗泰尔说，“能不能算我一个？”

安灼拉失笑，不过买冰淇淋，他演出了一种革命赴死的意味来。或许是因为天气太热，而太阳又太烈，烤着柏油路，给融化被包裹的石子判处了酷刑。而格朗泰尔却欣然接受这份酷刑，以换取和安灼拉多待一会儿的时光。一出被允许了的浪漫爱情剧，在他的脑海里，他一定要给安灼拉一个吻。像是他告白时那样，安灼拉瞪圆了眼，觉得他从不在乎新的当代，仅在乎那些陈旧的胶片带子，格朗泰尔却说，他说什么？

他说，“Is that an attitude for a flower? There were no flowers in antiquity.（那是一朵花的姿态吗？可花不存于那个年代。）*”他走近一些，又走近一些，无比虔诚地，他可以让这阿波罗用铁的胶片盒打破他的脑袋，只要他爱他，只要他被爱，那所有的一切都可以接受。

安灼拉叹口气。他想起电影手册，巴赞说，我们留在这，评论电影，是因为爱，所有的电影都是因为爱，爱一朵花，爱一片草，爱天空，爱海洋。我们爱他们，所以我们描绘他们。他把冰柜里的冰淇淋放进篮子里，而后接受这件事，与格朗泰尔接吻。

之后他们将冰淇淋拎回来，分给影院里的每一个人，他们悄悄摸摸地，汇聚在这里。这个下午，他们看一部瓦伊达的《群魔》，俄语原著，改成法语，“很抱歉我不能喜欢您，沙托夫。”很轻微地，格朗泰尔听见公白飞在叹气，他们从不在看电影时说话，也尽量屏息，唯有胶片与机器摩擦的声音。图像随着画面，“罪行是存在的，罪行是没有的；真理是不存在的，正人君子是没有的。”每个人都很沉默，每个人都觉得自己是个罪人，仅仅是眼见这一切发生，眼见着这一切倒塌在自己的面前。

“你不要忘记，那个下午，我们是那些图像的眼睛。*”荧幕暗了，大家仍然不说话。热安却插入了这一句。他起身去，走到饮品卖部，众人甚至还带来了咖啡机，代替原来的可乐机。于是磨了豆，把粉压实，转到咖啡机上面，按键之后咖啡就会这样滴落下来。在这短暂而又漫长的等待时间里，你不要忘记。

拿着咖啡时，安灼拉想，我们不要忘记什么呢，我们不要忘记月亮，或者是我们不要忘记太阳。

最终的，应该是不要忘记自己。

3、

“不会再有电影院了，你知道的，不会再有。我们如果用纸剪下来一个人形，光打着它照到墙上去。这只能算是皮影，而不能算是电影，可以算作是电影的前身。”他们自己去演，这还能勉强算一桩进步。爱潘妮与马吕斯试图打申请，做几场放映，让周围的人都能过来看一场电影。马吕斯家世显赫，他们以为这一切会容易一些。

每个周末，他们都会聚集在这里，讨论电影，戏剧，曾经填满了他们生活的那些东西。爱潘妮打电话过来，说她填了一遍又一遍的表格，那些人只是沉默着摇头，说这不行，这不符合规则。规定是不行。不允许开放，不允许卖票，免费的也不行，多少人，一百人，不，那也太多了，不行。不能允许。

“我们好像是当代的杜桑。”若李说，格朗泰尔匆忙反驳，“不要这样往自己脸上贴金。”连他手里的杯子都跟着倾斜，好在他及时救回来，“没有达到那个高度，思想也不够，我们充其量，只能算作眼睛。”

他们不约而同地想起来，在电影学院时，那些放映课，纪录片至高无上。因它的记录价值，若想要真正摧毁一部纪录片，那么，打碎导演的镜头，毁坏那叠储存卡与胶片，把它们沉底，让它们再也不为人所见。

格朗泰尔，头脑中不时复现那次关于死刑的谈话，终于摸清楚，摸明白，原来艺术早就被定了罪。从出生开始，就是戴罪之身，此后一辈子，都是在为自己做施洗。

在夜里，他们悄悄调试那些设备，申请书写了一遍又一遍，把片子来回改过来，又改过去。唯一不变的只有那个结局，不行，禁止，严肃地回敬一个无望的礼。而伽弗洛什就是这样跑进来，他个子很小，眼睛发亮。“你们好，请问，这是什么？”

“电影院，这是荧幕，这是放映机。”珂赛特告诉他，还给他递了块糖。他很好奇，他说，“我从未进过电影院。

现在他进过了，并时常与他们混在一起，他年纪尚小，就知道胶片放映机的用法，只要安灼拉一声，他就能抱来那卷胶卷。他们管他叫小放映员，小卫兵，是他们在这处虚幻世界中与现实沟通的一座桥梁。

最后的结果还是无济于事，即使是马吕斯求遍了家里的人脉，也被迫刹车，愧疚的神色隔着屏幕都传过来，这座电影院，仍然只有他们这一群守陵人。格朗泰尔较为乐观，他说，这是他小时候最想做的事情，随便放映什么，由他做主。“我们也不是全无观众，我们自己就是观众。”

爱潘妮举起摄像机，想纪录这一切，老习惯了，一位纪录片导演总是这样。“你要怎么拍？”巴阿雷问，他轻轻擦掉聚光板上的灰尘，把它立起来。“一镜到底吧，真实电影。”她又赶快去拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，“少喝点酒，你以往醉酒后搞砸了我很多镜头。”

“真实，你是真实派。”格朗泰尔反驳她，另只手把酒瓶子搁置了。他们本来想演这部，可惜岁月还不够，但那种沧桑感却还是有，最主要的是，你不能直接用戏剧去模仿一部纪录片，纪录片也不能直接被重现。

画外音问那位老人，“什么是天堂？”花花绿绿的形容，都不见了，徒留一点土，一片空气。老人的褶皱悄悄爬进来，黑白画面中隐藏着巨大的悲悯，“天堂是我守的羊不再跑了。”定格的，静止的画面，而后流动起来。

“天堂好吗？那儿的人太多了。”另一位老人走过来。

这片黑暗中，人出生，人成长，人爱了，人失去了爱，人衰老，人死亡。谁说这是新世界，谁来评定旧世界。

“人类首次进入太空的那一天，我到了山上。那一刻我才意识到，原来地球是属于宇宙的。*”

格朗泰尔突然跑了一下神，这些他们奋力的抗争，失败无法打倒他们，他们还将一次又一次地尝试去播下那些种子，挖掘坟墓，救活被判处了死刑的冤魂。他记忆深刻，安灼拉和公白飞合作的第一部短片，他去看了，那时他还不知道安灼拉，但在那一刻，他就爱上了他。你能透过镜头看见导演的影子，电影在某些时刻，确实还是导演独属的一封情书。

布莱希特说，“在这样的时刻，谈论树几乎也算是犯罪，因为它影射着人们对无数罪行的沉默。*”但安灼拉永不沉默，ABC也是，他们立成一棵人类的树了，成为树林，你可以砍伐树林，你可以烧毁它们。一把火，一把斧子，你就能把这变成荒地。但年复一年，时间过去了，一颗种子就会悄悄发芽，随后是一片。格朗泰尔原本是荒芜的，而那部短片在他的心中种下了芽，即使院线不存在了，即使安灼拉再责备他沉溺于过去而不是当代，也不得不承认，当代不知去向何处。可他修复胶片，轻轻把那最长寿的介质放下时，他总能想到这棵芽，悄无声息，也无侵略性。他只是爱他，爱这位导演，爱电影，爱安灼拉。

所以他胆大包天，大家刚鼓完掌，他就凑上前去吻了安灼拉。“明天，我们会走到这栋小楼的楼顶上，用一个大喇叭，我们会说，欢迎大家在失望之后仍然走进来，欢迎大家观看这部电影，我们选取了一部电影，它关于爱，戏，妥协，它充满了悬疑，层层的惊悚，它关注死亡，还有，一个阴谋。”

安灼拉笑起来，“《巴黎属于我们》，”他说，“没错。”公白飞也一起念起来，热安，古费拉克，弗以伊，若李，巴阿雷，爱潘妮，珂赛特，马吕斯，所有人，甚至包括小伽弗洛什。

爱潘妮之后会怪格朗泰尔不合时宜的接吻，搞砸纪录片最后的沉闷，但格朗泰尔一定会坚称，这是最好的结尾，这是充满希望的结尾。爱潘妮，你要承认，我们就是潘多拉最后的宝藏。

好吧，潘多拉。

“巴黎属于我们。”

1、出自《你不要忘记》——Arnaldo Calveyra

2、出自Franz Schurmann

3、ÉCU电影节（The European Independent Film Festival）是专注于独立电影的年度国际电影节。它由Scott Hillier于2006年在法国巴黎创办。

4、《海辛瑟斯》—— LOUISE GLÜCK

5、阿波罗爱海辛瑟斯，有一回阿波罗与海辛瑟斯一起掷铁饼，阿波罗先掷，海辛瑟斯在一边等着。西风神嫉妒，乘机改变了铁饼的轨迹，将它吹向海辛瑟斯，结果打破了海辛瑟斯的前额。阿波罗想尽一切办法挽救海辛瑟斯的生命，可是无济于事。

6、伍迪艾伦《怎样都行》

7、杜桑《旧世界群像》

8、布莱希特《致后代》


End file.
